


The Power He Knew Not

by DanaeJade



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaeJade/pseuds/DanaeJade
Summary: What if the power the dark lord knew not was not love, but a power that Harry's father had, and Harry learned?Silly fic, not meant to be taken seriously.





	The Power He Knew Not

“Hermione, I, ah, have something I need to tell you. . .” Harry said, entering the common room. He had had a busy year, destroying the horcruxes with Dumbledore’s help (and having the one in him destroyed by the goblins) and had not had time to speak with his friends in what felt like ages.

“What’s going on, Harry. You look troubled. If it’s about what you’ve done, or what you have to do, well, just know that I am always here for you. Even if Ronald is off snogging Lavender again, and therefore too busy to speak with either one of us.” Hermione had grimaced while thinking of her one-time crush, yet as she finished, she beamed at Harry encouragingly. 

Her smile made his tension melt. Even if Ron was being a colossal git at the moment, Hermione could always be counted on to be supportive. “Well, you see, while I was helping Dumbledore hunt the horcruxes, we did some extra training. I think I might know what the ‘power he knows not’ may be.”

Hermione sat up straighter. “Oh, Harry, that is wonderful! What is it?” She had a gleam in her eye that Harry knew meant her thirst for knowledge had been awakened.

Harry took a deep breath as Neville ran into the common room. “Help! Death eaters!” he panted. “Attacking. . . Hogsmeade. He’s. . . With them!”

Harry got a dangerous grin, showing a lot of teeth, which Hermione could have sworn almost looked. . . pointed? and beckoned her to follow him.

They took the passage under the whomping willow to Hogsmeade, and let themselves out through a small trick window which had werewolf proof charms on it. 

“Bill, good to see you,” Harry said, still grinning. “Do you remember what we discussed? How to take out the snake?

“Got it.” Bill said. “You call her, and I take her head off.”

Hermione shivered. “Are you sure this is the right way to go about things?”

“She’s the final horcrux, now that my scar’s not one anymore. If she doesn’t go down, we’ll never be rid of the dark menace.”

Bill hefted the Sword of Gryffindor, a temporary loan secured from his bosses at Gringotts, and he had Harry wore twin grins that may have been better sported by Fred and George.

Hermione sighed, pulled on Harry’s cloak, and followed the two, standing a few paces behind them, thinking to herself ‘curiosity killed the cat. Maybe I should speak with Professor McGonagall to see if I can learn to become an animagus. I’ll be able to follow her, and perhaps speak with Mrs. Norris to see why she is always such a cranky kitty. In her own language, too!’

Harry, Bill, and Hermione wandered between buildings, remaining stealthy, and in the shadows, until they saw a large form zipping around. “Nagini.” Harry called out to her in parseltongue. “Come here, Nagini.” 

Bill looked sideways at Harry for a moment, his unscarred eyebrow raised, before hefting the sword, and getting into a position where he could easily bring it down. Hermione shuddered. She knew Harry was a parselmouth, but hearing him speak the language always gave her the creeps. As Harry continued to speak sweetly to urge the snake towards him, he noticed that he had her attention. “No, you do not need to inform your master, Nagini. I am the one he wants. Come. Come to me. You can take me to him.”

He nodded to Bill as she started to follow his voice, and once her head was around the corner, Bill brought the sword down quickly, ending the last horcrux. 

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, as Harry quietly congratulated Bill on taking out the final piece to the dark lord’s immortality. He grabbed the cloak from Hermione, and told them to both stay hidden. 

It was fortunate, Harry though, that his rival was standing in the middle of the town, in a large, open space. He was laughing, and waving his wand in a way that resembled a demented conductor’s baton as his death eaters attacked the order members and aurors who were on-scene.

Harry took the chance to cast a sonorus charm, and sneak up behind his rival before pulling off his cloak a few paces away from the dark lord, and clearing his throat. The sounds of people shouting spells went dark. All that could be heard was a few fires crackling merrily as they tried to destroy buildings, or hissing menacingly as witches and wizards who had forgotten they were even shooting water at them tried to go out, a few people weeping, and the occasional bark or howl from a crup. After the sounds of battle which had been raging around them, the sudden near silence as everyone reacted to him was nearly deafening. 

“Ah. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Have you come to die, Harry?”

Harry cancelled the spell which was on him, and shook his head. “No. I don’t think today is the day I wish to die. Any last words, Tom?”

The dark lord narrowed his eyes and hissed at Harry. “You will regret saying that, Potter. You see, I am the greatest wizard who has ever lived. I own death. The spell which did not manage to kill you destroyed my body, and yet, I came back.” He spread his arms, and turned in a circle. “Look at my followers. They would do anything I asked of them. Many have braved the dementors at Azkaban. Many more avoided that fate, and have become officials in our government. I own it as well. I simply. . . do not like this little town. There are many which please me more. After we have destroyed this little hovel, I shall be making it a town for my followers who are not lucky enough to have the money of the Malfoys. A beautiful town filled with statues dedicated to me, and with my name attached to it. After we have destroyed this place, your beautiful Hogwarts is going to be next. But enough of this. Avada. . .”

Harry yawned as it seemed the dark lord was beginning to wind himself down, not having lifted his wand once, and grinning his feral grin as all of the death eaters started to edge closer, wishing to see their lord’s rival destroyed. As the first word of the spell was called out, Harry shifted. In the place where he had been standing moments ago, there was instead a large green dragon. His scales shone in the sun as he spread his wings, and opened his mouth, showing off his large fangs, and the small ball of fire and acid collected at the back of his throat that he was able to play with.

Harry noticed the smell of urine coming from his rival, and heard a small “meep!” come from him as he started to tremble. With a roar which shook all of the buildings in town, Harry loosed the fire and acid ball at the wizard barely on his feet, and looked on with great satisfaction as the mostly-man who had murdered his parents half melted, half turned to ash in front of him. 

After the fire went out, he transformed back, and gave a huge thumbs-up to Hermione and Bill, who were walking towards him, Bill still smiling, and shaking his head, Hermione looking like her eyes were about to bug out of her head.

He turned before they could reach him, though, to the gathered death eaters, aurors, and order members in the town. ‘Would anyone else care to try to do what their lord failed to do?”

He heard a small shriek, which broke their silence, and nearly as one, they all dropped their wands, dropped to the ground, and began to beg the aurors to take them into custody. Anything to avoid that fate, even if it meant being kissed by a dementor because there was no longer any room in Azkaban for all of them.

Hermione and Bill reached Harry, Hermione sputtering in shock, and Bill laughing at her reaction.

“So, Harry. I sent a patronus to Charlie just after you transformed. He sent one back to say he is coming home to the burrow for a few days to inspect this animagus form of yours, and that if you ever hope to bang a Weasley, that you had better allow him to cast whatever spells he can think on you. Good luck, mate, you’re going to need it.” With that, he clapped Harry on the shoulder with a hand, and the two headed past the still being processed surrendering death eaters, dragging a still sputtering Hermione behind them back towards Hogwarts.


End file.
